Eagle Society
The Eagle Society is a collective of adventurers and explorers that united to reclaim the lost artefacts of Farthrone. They take their name from the Marnish Eagle, one of the largest birds of prey found in Marn. History Founding The Eagle Society was founded by Nera Halfern, Mandic Endarin and Sergu Patan, a group of adventurers that sought to create an alternative to the Exemplars in the city of Marstep in the year 2/363. The Revelation of Mar For more on this event, see here. During the fight between the exarchs Serenra and Iaseth, when the spirit Mar intervened, the Eagle Society saved hundreds of people in Marstep from the collateral damage caused by the fighting titans. Structure The organisation of the Eagle Society mirrors the structure of the ancient armies of Marn. The three different aspects of the Eagle Society are the Red Wings, the Blue Beaks and the Black Talons. Commanders of the Inner Circle The current three commanders of the different aspects of the Eagle Society are; Nera Halfern, Korm Endarin and Laserie, the Whisperknife. Nera Halfern Nera Halfern is the daughter of travelling merchants that moved around Marn, there she learned to defend herself against bandits and monsters that would prey upon travellers. She became a renowned ranger in Marn and her aspect, the Red Wings, often recruiting those of a similar discipline. She is the only surviving member of the original founders and her council is sought by many members of the Society. She seeks to expand the society so as many people as possible can be protected in Marn. Korm Endarin The grandson of the founder Mandic Endarin, leads the Blue Beaks, which was the aspect most like the Exemplars in intent, with Mandic himself being a former Exemplar, with knights, paladins and cavaliers making up the majority of its veterans. Korm holds the ideals of his grandfather, that justice and aid should be available to all and not just the wealthy. Laserie, the Whisperknife The commander of the Black Talons, Laserie gained the name the Whisperknife after her high profile assassination of a bandit lord that had bought his way into the Back Council, slitting his throat just before he officially became a member, whispering the names of the people he had killed as he died in the council chambers. Laserie hates injustice and pushes for her aspect to act against tyranny in whatever form it appears, including within the Eagle Society itself. Outer Circles The Outer Circles are those that have been selected by the Commanders to lead the various parts of the aspects, it is from these that a Commander is elected when one steps down or dies. The three Circles meet together once every four years to discuss issues common to the Society as whole. Society Members The Society has various buildings that it uses to house its members or recruits. Each of the three aspects have headquarters and the three Commanders meet in the original headquarters of the Society, an old tower in Marstep known as the Roost. The majority of its members are not in one of the three aspects, instead they are general members that might co-operate with each of the aspects when called upon. Veterans Veterans are those that have either been with the society for a great deal of time or have been accepted into one of the three aspects. They are often charged with recruiting more members and leading them on expeditions. Members General members act as free agents, often each having their own arrangement with how much they wish to contribute to the society, these usually amount to the more you give the more you receive. Recruits These are recent members to the Society, those that have not yet proven themselves on expeditions and would usually be given specific items to retrieve or aid a veteran or group of general members. Recruitment The society mainly recruits from Marstep, though all are welcome to join its ranks. The society has recently moved into Mangmor where it hopes to gain influence in the city and begin to recruit from the Amaran region. Category:Farthrone Category:Organisations Category:Marn